Natural Unattraction, right?
by Ellinaux
Summary: The cat and rat obviously hate each other. There was no reason for either of them to like each other. Right? KyoxYuki  M for Lemon.


So yeah. I kind of tried to keep them in character, but kind of failed... majorly...

However, it is still an awesome story so you should read it. Especially since I haven't written a Furuba fic in a while.

Ok, I dont own furuba, wish I did. but then it would definitely be a yaoi :D

* * *

** "STUPID CAT!"**

** "DAMN RAT!"**

The two teens yelled at each other once again. It was part of a daily routine that these two particular rivals would start a fight between the two of them for some little reason or another, whether it is a look or a slight comment that either would make. Shigure would look on and hope that his house would live through this experience, and Tohru who worried too much would plead them to stop with no avail. It was just about how life was that the Rat and Cat should hate each other, that simple. Natural enemies, and that's it.

They swung at each other, Yuki landing the only blows, swiftly dodging Kyo's. Then as Kyo caught his balance after receiving a hit, he swung back but missed. Yuki went in for another punch but missed his footing, and the wood floors being all the more slippery when he had socks on inevitably fell towards Kyo. Kyo wasn't expecting that, he moved to the side to get out of the way, but Yuki had grabbed on to Kyo's shirt pulling him down with him. So as quick as it had started, it had ended.

Their hearts were beating, their breaths were coming hard. Kyo was straddling Yuki, and a hand on each side of his head. Yuki was still holding onto Kyo's shirt. Yuki looked up to see Kyo, so close, his eyes unfocused, panting hard. A sudden blush came over Yuki's face, his purple eyes grew wide. Kyo had finally opened his eyes letting his dark orange eyes fall upon the sight below him, a very flustered rat indeed. They sat there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes.

"Kyo? Yuki?" Tohru ran over beside them, placing a hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"Are you guys alright." She worriedly asked. Kyo huffed out his anger then got up and left angrily to his room. Yuki still laid there not moving, a blush still ran deep across his face.

"Yuki," Tohru looked down at Yuki, his eyes were still so wide with shock. He then quickly snapped back to reality getting up and speedily heading out the front door. Kyo watched from his window as Yuki disappeared into the woods.

_'How embarrassing, he was so close. My heart was racing so fast. Why? Why do I have to have these feelings?' _Yuki thought as he ran to his secret garden to be alone. At least there no one could bother him and he could be by himself. He could cry to his heart's content as he continued to hate himself even more.

Tohru looked through t he door that was left open, that was so unlike Yuki to just run away. She wondered what was going on in his head. She wanted to make sure that he was alright, but didn't want to bother him. She walked over to Shigure,

"Hey, maybe you should go see if Yuki is alright. He might talk to you more openly since your family." Shigure gave a little laugh.

"He won't dare tell me anything, **if** there even is something wrong, because I am family." Shigure said nonchalantly and went back to reading his news paper, not giving Tohru a second thought. Tohru sighed and left it alone for the time being.

Time passed as the sun sank below the horizon. Kyo sat on the roof as he watched the sun paint the sky with colors once again. Yuki had still not come back and Tohru was almost done with dinner. He gave no notice to the person coming up the side of the house, then coming over to sit next to him.

"Kyo, Yuki still hasn't come back and I have to finish dinner. Shigure refuses to leave his newspaper, and I'm starting to get worried." She paused, "Could you… go bring him back home for me, please." She looked over at him and smiled, putting her hands together in front of her as if she were praying. Kyo glanced over at her, obviously annoyed. Why should he go get the rat when he was the one who chased him off in the first place? But he didn't feel like arguing with Tohru so he grumbled as he got up and without a word jumped down from the roof and stalked off towards the woods. He knew Yuki would probably be in that damn "Secret" Garden of his, even though it wasn't that much of a secret.

Yuki was sitting in front of his garden in the fetal position, his head tucked behind his crossed arms that were resting on his knees. He had defiantly cried to his heart's content. It rather grossed him out, to act like this over that stupid cat. There were little rats surrounding him, trying to comfort him. They could feel his pain, his loneliness. How much he longed to be held by that someone's strong tanned arms.

"Why did it have to turn out like this? Why… why did I have to fall for that stupid cat?" He said aloud, knowing no one could hear him, or so he thought, not noticing the looming shadow that stood behind him.

_'He didn't just say what I think he said, Nah…," _Kyo thought as his heart skipped a beat and chills ran coolly down his back, then as the moment passed he brought himself back to reality. He cleared his throat to get Yuki's attention. Yuki quickly turned around, his shocked tear stained face gazing straight up into the piercing orange eyes of the cat. Now it was time for the cat to be confused, his body working on its own. He went down on one knee and placed a finger on Yuki's cheek, wiping his tears away. Yuki looked on in astonishment at the unusually gentle Kyo, his eyes no longer the piercing glare he always had but a gentle, almost longing gaze, and they were staring straight through the very depths of Yuki's soul. . He had never seen such an act of kindness from the cat in his whole life of knowing him, not once.

"Kyo…" Yuki had let that name just whisper across his lips. Kyo had just barely been able to hear his name slip across those soft pink lips of Yuki's and to hear his name come from the rat was all it took. It was a feeling he had only recently started to realize. The slight chill he would get, the longing to touch and hold him, the increasing of heart rate, and the overall feeling of just plane yearning to see the rat again. Realizing his actions Kyo quickly got up and started walking back to the house, he didn't like this one bit. These feelings he was developing for Yuki, they were dangerous. However, he stopped and turned back to Yuki still sitting on the ground and remembered why he had come there in the first place.

"Hey, Tohru is worried about you. She sent me to come get you." Kyo said indifferently as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, as if he had never felt anything. He needed to stop these feeling he was having before he did something stupid, something he may regret.

Yuki looked on as Kyo looked down at him with that same disgusted face, and that same piercing glare. Yuki suddenly became sad again, he had thought maybe he had somehow broken through that ice cold exterior of Kyo's somehow. He had hoped that maybe just a little the cat and hated the rat just a tiny bit less. However, apparently he hoped a little too much, it had made him sad all over again. He wanted to turn back around and to desperately start crying again. He wouldn't dare do that while Kyo was there; no he had already seen him too much. The proud strong image he had tried to best Kyo with had crumbled down effortlessly, just like him. He smiled, stood up, and brushed himself off. He stared down Kyo as he made his way to him stopping only a step away from him. He was looking up at a confused Kyo who had not broken their gaze either. A sly grin slipped across Yuki's face, yet his eyes still looked like he could start crying at any second.

"You… You really hate me don't you?" Yuki stood there for a second waiting in silence for Kyo's answer. Of course Kyo was going to give the obvious answer. He would undeniably agree and start ranting on how much he hated the rat and that it was his fault the cat was shunned by everyone.

There it was again, that gentle look. No, it was different now; it almost looked more like he was in pain. Yuki searched for more in his facial expressions, something that would tell him what the cause was for that pained expression.

Kyo stared down Yuki. His mind was in a mess right now. He wanted so desperately to be truthful with himself and to give into his desires. It would be the easiest thing to do, however, that wasn't the usual stubborn Kyo that everyone knew. He knew that if he gave in to his desire, his lust, he would surly regret it later. He liked things the way they were now and if he acted on his emotions nothing could stay the same, and neither him nor Kyo could go back to their regular lives. Kyo liked the way things were now. He was scared. The proud hot headed stubborn cat was trying so hard to go against his instincts.

* * *

Hehe, so I couldn't decide whether to draw it out some more and put some more plot into it before I gave you guys the Goody Yaoi stuffs. But I wanted to just be like screw it and have Kyo jump him. So I acheived the suspense by making it 2 chapters. Now you have to wait for the goodness.

I know I'm so mean. But I love Cliffys. However, you get the entire Second, chapter to be Yaoi.

:O so Give me reviews and I will give you sexy goodness.


End file.
